The main objective of the proposed research is to attempt to seek and analyze major economic and social factors which were significant in causing, or contributing to, the observed decline in the number of children per family in postwar Japan. Using economic theory as a foundation, we will test at the aggregate and sample survey levels hypotheses relating to: (1) the effects on fertility of changes in the cost of children; (2) female participation in the labor market; (3) children as a durable consumer good in the preference field of parents; and (4) the effects of government policy and practices of private firms. The aggregate data will be obtained from published government data, including the censuses, and the data made available by Japanese researchers. The sample data will be the gathered from surveys to be made of six sample groups (three regional and three factory samples). An evaluative, non-quantitative analysis of the various economic, population, public health, and welfare policies of the Japanese government will also be made. In testing hypotheses at the aggregate level, standard statistical techniques including regression, factor, and co-variance analysis will be used. The analysis of the sample data will consist of testing numerous hypotheses suggested by earlier studies on other nations. Along with standard statistical analysis (including some non-parametric testing procedures), some interviews will be conducted to supplement and add depth to the quantitative analysis. In evaluating policy goals and effects, the published Japanese sources and results of interviews with government officials and opinion-leaders will be used.